Pangeran di Ujung Halte
by D3villaZ
Summary: Pemuda tampan dengan earphone putih itu senantiasa berdiri kokoh di ujung halte, kami bertemu beberapa kali, aku menyukai caranya melindungiku, lalu ia menghilang tiba-tiba dan kembali tanpa diduga-duga. S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


**P** angeran di **U** jung **H** alte is **D** 3villaZ's

 **N** aruto is **M** asashi **K** ishimoto's

 _Prompt_ #19

 _SasuSaku Fanfiction for Alternate Universe (AU)_

Pemuda tampan dengan _earphone_ putih itu senantiasa berdiri kokoh di ujung halte, kami bertemu beberapa kali, aku menyukai caranya melindungiku, lalu ia menghilang tiba-tiba dan kembali tanpa diduga-duga. S-Savers _Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri V.

.

.

 _I don't take any profit, just enjoy it!_

.

.

Sisa hujan masih terlihat, di sepanjang jalan yang Haruno Sakura lewati, gadis itu terus menggerutu. Di sekolah tadi, ia terus saja jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya, ada yang mempermasalahkan warna rambutnya, jidat lebarnya, warna matanya, rambut pendeknya, bahkan sampai ukuran dadanya.

"Hell-o, jika Tuhan menciptakannya seperti ini, kenapa mereka yang sewot, sih?" gumam Sakura, panggilan gadis itu, untuk yang kesekiankalinya.

Kaki jenjang Sakura, yang dibilang teman-temannya kurus itu berhenti melangkah kala sampai di halte. Ia melirik jam tangannya, hari ini Sakura pulang cepat, maka busnya akan datang sedikit lebih lama, jadi Sakura memilih duduk menunggu dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya.

Tak lama setelah berselancar di dunia maya, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dengan penasaran ia mencari sumber suara. Pertama, ia menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat beberapa orang menyeberang jalan, daun-daun dengan jejak hujan yang berbisik terembus angin, berbatas jalan, ada jejeran ruko dengan tiga-empat orang keluar dari sana sambil menenteng _paper bag_ , namun tak ada tanda jika salah satu dari mereka akan mendekat ke halte.

Lantas, Sakura menoleh ke sisi yang lain, ia langsung mendapati seorang pemuda, berseragam Suna _Gakuen_. Well, kakak laki-laki Sakura bersekolah di sana, jadi ia tahu seragam itu. Dan seingat Sakura, sekolah dengan asrama yang berada di perbatasan Suna-Konoha itu khusus untuk laki-laki saja, rata-rata yang bersekolah di sana itu tampan, dengan badan atletis juga idola para gadis.

Pemuda yang Sakura lihat tadi berdiri di ujung halte. Meski Sakura hanya melihat sisi wajahnya saja, pemuda itu memang tampan, wajahnya mulus sekali, putih bersih tanpa bekas jerawat, bibirnya merah merona, hidungnya mancung, bulu matanya lentik, Sakura sungguh dibuat iri. Lalu atensi Sakura beralih pada model rambut pemuda itu, bagian belakangnya mencuat, sesekali bergoyang karena semilir angin lewat, membuat Sakura mengikik teringat ekor Louis, ayamnya di pertenakan.

Terlepas dari tampang pemuda itu, Sakura perkirakan jika dia adalah sosok yang pendiam dan penyendiri, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tenang dengan sumpalan _earphone_ putih di teliganya. Putih? Hei itu warna kesukaannya. Siapapun yang memakai warna putih, terlebih itu tampan, bisa dibilang tipikal idaman Sakura. Terlebih dengan _earphone_ putih itu, pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat keren di matanya.

Sakura mulai berharap, jika saja pemuda seperti itu menjadi bagian hidupnya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit melupakan kisah suramnya di sekolah dan tentunya ia bisa memperbaiki keturunannya kelak. Heran juga sih, padahal kakak Sakura, Haruno Sasori itu tampan kelewat batas, ibu serta ayahnya pun tetap rupawan meski termakan usia, tetapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa dirinya serba kurang, sampai rutin menjadi sasaran pem- _bully_ -an. Nasib ya nasib.

Setelah cukup lama sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura mendapati bus yang ia tunggu telah datang, ia segera masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela. Dengan wajah sedikit muram, Sakura melirik pemuda itu, dia masih kokoh berdiri. _Haah, kenapa dia tidak masuk?_ Batin Sakura. Ketika bus yang ia tumpangi melewati pemuda itu, Sakura tak hanya melihat tatapan kosong dari mata sekelam malam milik pemuda tersebut, namun juga membaca _nametag_ di dadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan dengan _earphone_ putih itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Hei, Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_ Harap Sakura dengan kepala yang bersandar di jendela.

.

.

Sore yang cerah, namun mendung di wajah Sakura tak kunjung sirna. Di kanan-kirinya, orang-orang berjalan dengan tampilan rapi, ada yang sudah mandi, yang belum pun tetap wangi, mereka terlihat segar dan menikmati keindahan sore ini.

 _Kok hidup tidak adil, ya?_ Sinis Sakura kala melihat orang-orang itu. Bayangkan saja, ia baru pulang sekolah, setelah disekap di gudang, untung saja satpam sekolahnya mengecek sekeliling sekolah dulu sebelum mengunci gerbang sekolah, jadilah ia terselamatkan. Tentu saja ini ulah teman-temannya, terlebih rambutnya berbau amis telur dan masih ada sisa tepung menempel di seragamnya. Ia tidak ulang tahun, sekali lagi, ini ulah teman-temannya.

Dengan menghentakkan kaki, luapan dari rasa kesalnya, akhirnya Sakura sampai di halte yang ia tuju. Gadis itu tertegun, kala manik _emerald_ -nya bertatapan dengan sepasang _onyx_ tajam.

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang kemarin itu, 'kan?_ Batin Sakura bertanya.

Mengesampingkan kegugupannya, Sakura melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, di ujung halte seperti kemarin, karena saat ini hanya tempat itu yang kosong. Sore ini halte begitu penuh.

"Ugh, bau sekali."

"Sejak gadis itu datang, ya."

"Iya, baunya seperti telur busuk."

"Lihat saja pakaiannya, sangat kotor, seperti tidak terurus."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia malu sekali, ia ingin menangis, tetapi itu akan lebih memalukan. Jadilah ia menunduk dalam, meski begitu, bisik-bisik tentang dirinya masih terdengar. Di tengah kekalutannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memasangkannya _earphone_. Sakura sontak menoleh, ia melihat tangan pemuda di sampingnya telah selesai memasangkannya _earphone_ dan kembali ke dalam saku celana pemuda tersebut. Sakura mendongak, karena ia lebih pendek.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu tanpa disangka membagi sebelah _earphone_ -nya. "Jangan didengar," kata Sasuke, suara baritonnya terdengar jernih.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, semburat merah merambat menghias pipi tembam Sakura, ia mengangguk pasrah. Sakura sadar, _earphone_ yang di teliganya saat ini tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia pun masih mendengar ada yang membicarakan dirinya, tetapi menuruti kata Sasuke, Sakura mengabaikannya.

Mereka berdua lantas terdiam, hingga waktu pun terus berlalu, bus yang Sakura tunggu akhirnya tiba, orang-orang berdesakan masuk. Sakura bergeming, sebaiknya ia menunggu bus setelah ini saja. Ya, itu lebih baik, setidaknya di halte itu hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja, orang yang menggunjingkan dirinya pun telah pergi.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menarik ujung lengan seragam milik Sasuke. "A-Ano..."

Sasuke menatapnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura kemudian, seulas senyum ia sunggingkan, maniknya tak lepas dari sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke, menyelami kegelapan mata itu.

Hening sebentar, sebuah bus kembali datang, lalu beberapa orang yang tertinggal di halte tersebut naik, ketika bus itu berlalu, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di halte itu.

 _Apa suaraku terlalu pelan, ya?_ Batin Sakura, ia sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak berterima kasih lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi. "Hn." Sasuke menyahuti.

Segaris senyum menghias wajah Sakura. Ia menunduk malu, kemudian menyentuh sebuah _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinganya. "Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun," kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tak menganggapi, hanya saja tangannya bergerak menuju saku baju seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ujung _earphone_ itu―yang memang tidak terpasang pada apapun.

"Pantas saja." Lantas Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, tawa gadis di sampingnya ini begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Ooh iya." Sakura mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu. _Lembut sekali_ , ia tertegun. "Sasuke."

Sakura tidak tahu alasan Sasuke tidak menyebutkan marganya, toh sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, jadi ia menerimanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke- _san_." Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke mulai menyukai setiap kali gadis itu tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sakura melepas _earphone_ milik Sasuke dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya. "Busmu datang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, sedikit tidak rela karena ini berarti mereka akan berpisah. "Sampai jumpa," pamit Sakura dan masuk ke dalam bus. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, lalu melambai pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri kokoh di ujung halte.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. _Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-san?_ Batin Sakura.

.

.

Lari dan lari, lari lebih kencang lagi.

Napas Sakura mulai tidak beraturan, niat hati ingin membolos agar lolos dari _bully_ -an hari ini, Sakura malah bertemu sekelompok preman yang dengan ahli mencopet tasnya. Alhasil, Sakura mengejar mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya preman yang membawa tasnya saja.

Masalahnya, di tas itu terdapat uang sakunya hari ini dan _smartphone_ -nya, jika tidak mendapatkan tas itu, Sakura harus rela berjalan hampir delapan belas kilometer jauhnya untuk sampai di rumah. _Haah, yang benar saja!_

Sakura masih berlari, ia akan berbelok ke sebuah gang kalau saja tidak menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas dan terjatuh. "Argh, menyebalkan!" Dengkul Sakura berdarah, tapi ia tidak peduli dan segera mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu ia bangkit kemudian berjalan dengan tertatih.

Terlihat.

Di sisi gang itu tas Sakura tergeletak. Sakura mendapatkannya, namun uang dan _smartphone_ -nya telah raib, menyisakan beberapa buku pelajarannya saja. "Ini sih percuma," gerutu Sakura sambil memakai tasnya.

Dengan lesu, Sakura melangkah ke halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus. Ia tidak mengharapkan dijemput kakaknya, karena saudaranya itu tinggal di asrama. Ayahnya Sakura pagi tadi berangkat ke Kirigakure, sedangkan Mebuki-ibunya Sakura tidak bisa mengendarai motor maupun mengemudikan mobil. Jadi, harapan Sakura saat ini hanya : ibunya segera menelepon polisi dan mencarinya, lantas ia tinggal duduk menunggu di halte itu saja.

 _Apakah pemikirannya begitu naif?_ Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sesampainya ia di halte, ia dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung halte sana. Sakura sungguh bingung, ia hafal jam belajar kakaknya di Suna _Gakuen_ dan saat ini belum waktunya pulang sekolah, _apakah Sasuke membolos seperti dirinya?_

Dirundung bingung, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Hei," sapanya.

"Aa." Sasuke menoleh, ia memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Lututmu kenapa?"

"Ooh ini, aku jatuh," jawab Sakura santai. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Kau duduklah." Sasuke mendorong bahu Sakura menuju bangku yang tersedia di halte itu. "Aku akan kembali." Lantas ia pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Sakura mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. "Ck, mau kemana, sih, dia itu?" gumam Sakura. "Bukannya di sini saja dan menemaniku."

.

.

"Hei, kau tidur?" tegur Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tidur sambil duduk, di halte yang notabene di lalui banyak orang pula.

"Nnggh." Sakura mengerjap, ketika ia mendongak, manik matanya langsung bersirobok dengan milik Sasuke. "Eh, kau benar-benar kembali?"

"Hn." Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke berjongkok, mengeluarkan botol kecil alkohol dan kapas. Pertama, ia membersihkan luka di lutut Sakura, selanjutnya ia memplester luka tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke membuang bekas kapas yang digunakannya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Selesai, Sasuke pun siap berdiri di ujung halte lagi, jika saja Sakura tidak menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, memaksanya duduk.

"A-ano, sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_. Ini kedua kalinya kau membantuku." Sakura mengatakannya sambil tersipu, Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan anggukkan lugu. "Omong-omong, kau selalu berdiri di ujung halte itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu?" Sakura tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Tidak ada."

Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke, padahal ia berharap dapat lebih mengenal pemuda tersebut. " _Souka_. Lalu kenapa saat ini ada di sini? Sasuke- _san_ tidak sekolah?"

"Hn."

Entah kenapa, bukannya kesal, Sakura merasa dapat memahami gumaman aneh Sasuke, menurutnya pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin membahas apapun. Baiklah, biarkan ia saja yang bercerita. "Kalau aku sedang membolos. Tapi aku tidak beruntung, hari ini aku kecopetan. Sungguh, setiap hari aku memang tidak beruntung, sih. Di sekolah―blablabla."

Sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya, Sakura bercerita tentang apa saja yang dialaminya di sekolah. Sasuke di sampingnya hanya diam, namun menurut Sakura, Sasuke mendengarkan. Pandangan pemuda itu bahkan tak lepas dari Sakura, dengan _intens_ ia memerhatikan Sakura, bagaimana bibir gadis itu bergerak lucu, hidungnya yang kadang kembang-kepis saking bersemangatnya, pun sesekali pipi Sakura menggembung seperti bakpau―seolah meminta untuk dicubit.

Awalnya, Sasuke pikir gadis berperawakan mungil seperti Sakura itu pendiam, pemalu juga penakut. Tetapi jika sudah bicara seperti ini, gadis tersebut lumayan cerewet, penuh semangat dan cukup berani. Bila hipotesis Sasuke benar, maka Sakura menjadi korban pem- _bully_ -an itu lantaran ada provokator yang iri padanya saja, karena jika ditilik dari penampilan Sakura, tak ada yang salah dengan gadis tersebut : jidat lebarnya justru menandakan ia cerdas, warna matanya bahkan meneduhkan, rambut nyentriknya pun membuatnya terlihat imut dan ukuran dadanya, bagaimana Sasuke harus mendeskripsikan bagian itu?

"Pindah sekolah saja," saran Sasuke kemudian.

"Tapi ini tahun pertamaku di Konoha _Gakuen_ , asal kau tahu saja, biaya masuknya mahal sekali. Kalau aku pindah, uang orangtuaku terbuang sia-sia, dong?" Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Hn."

Tak mendengar komentar Sasuke lagi, Sakura pun meliriknya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, menatap tajam ke depan, dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang masih bertengger di telinganya. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan Sakura, fungsi _earphone_ itu untuk apa, ya?

"Sasuke- _san_."

"Hn."

"Apa kau sedang mendengarkan sesuatu?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyahut, matanya menangkap bus yang biasa Sakura naiki mendekat. "Busmu datang."

Sakura mengela napas sejenak. "Biarkan saja."

"Hn."

Menangkap kebingungan dari nada gumamam Sasuke (padahal jika orang lain yang mendengar, gumaman itu datar seperti biasa), Sakura pun membuka suara. "Aku tidak punya uang seperserpun. Para preman tadi mengambilnya."

Lalu bus itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua. "Naiklah," perintah Sasuke.

"Sasu―"

"Aku antar."

"―ke- _san_." Sakura hendak memprotes, namun Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, lantas Sasuke membiarkan Sakura duduk di dekat jendela.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ -nya pada Sakura. Seperti yang terakhir kali, tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari _earphone_ itu. Namun Sakura menganggap jika Sasuke hanya ingin ia diam. Ia tidak mengerti, mereka belum lama kenal, tapi Sakura seolah telah memahami segala tingkah ambigu Sasuke. _Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?_

"Ah, terserah." Pasrah, Sakura pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, kali ini ia tidak menatap keluar jendela, karena sosok yang biasanya berdiri di luar sana sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum. Jatungnya saat ini tengah berdebar tak karuan, ia senang. Yaah, ia senang pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya saat ini.

 _Sasuke-san, terima kasih_ , batin Sakura.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sasuke turut tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Malam itu, Sakura mengenakan gaun selutut, berwarna _tosca_ , dengan tas cokelat kecil bertengger di bahu kanannya.

Malam itu begitu ramai, tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, malam yang sempurna untuk festival tahunan sekolah. Selama di bus, Sakura memerhatikan sekitar lewat jendela, seulas senyum bertengger di wajahnya, kemarin ia bertemu Sasuke di halte dan ia mengundang Sasuke untuk menemaninya malam ini. _Well_ , tanpa disangka Sasuke menyetujuinya, Sakura merasa seperti akan kencan saja saat ini.

Sakura pikir, hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini memang semakin dekat, beberapa kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Awalnya hanya di halte, lambat laun mereka pun pernah menyambangi kedai ramen di pinggir jalan, pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan hanya untuk foto di _photobox_ dan sesekali berhenti di depan toko elektronik (jaraknya tidak jauh dari halte) untuk melihat pertandingan bola di layar televisi besar.

Yap. Sampai.

Sakura segera turun dari bus, ia mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di ujung halte. Dengan mengenakan celana jeans dan jaket denim bergradasi, Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan malam itu.

"Hei," sapa Sakura kala tiba di samping Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Hn."

Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan Sakura sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajah. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan bersisian menuju tempat festival diadakan. Ya, Konoha _Gakuen_.

Malam itu mereka berdua sungguh bersenang-senang : keluar masuk aneka stan, bergantian mencicipi makanan yang mereka beli, mencoba beberapa permainan dan puncaknya : berjingkrak mengikuti alunan lagu dari band _rock_ yang tampil saat itu―ternyata _genre_ musik kesukaan mereka sama, suatu kejutan tak terduga.

Di penghujung acara, diadakan pesta dansa, entah siapa yang memulai, namun jadilah Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura dan gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke, kaki mereka bergerak mengikuti irama. Dari awal, sepasang kelereng hijau itu bertatapan dengan bola kelereng hitam, seolah saling menyalurkan percikan hangat. Bahkan Sakura merasa, yang dilakukannya saat ini begitu ... tepat.

Sebenarnya saat ini, Sakura ingin mengutarakan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke, namun ia belum begitu yakin. Menurutnya, ini masih terlalu cepat, Sakura khawatir, kalau ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang timbul malah rasa canggung, padahal ia masih ingin menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini, tanpa perlu berkata, tetapi nyaman terasa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendorong pelan kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu bersandar di dadanya.

Sakura tersenyum, meski jantungnya berdegup kencang, tak bisa dipungkiri, ia senang dengan hal ini.

Sebelum pulang dari festival yang telah selesai itu, Sakura pamit ke toilet, ia menyuruh Sasuke menunggu saja di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, Sasuke mengedarkan padangannya, di sekitarnya saat ini sudah mulai sepi. Namun masih ada segerombol pemuda, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah, sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap.

"Aku ingin mengerjai Haruno besok."

Mendengar kata Haruno, Sasuke yang mulanya tidak peduli pun mempertajam pendengarannya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Kali ini apa?"

"Kita beri dia obat perangsang."

"Lalu kita bawa ke gudang."

"Dan kita akan bersenang-senang."

 _BUGH!_

.

.

Dengan bersenandung Sakura keluar dari toilet, ia membenarkan bagian bawah gaunnya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih di sana, pemuda itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dengan telapak tangannya ia menutup kedua mata Sasuke dari belakang. Kemudian ia mengubah intonasi suaranya. "Khukhukhu." Sakura berupaya meniru suara hantu.

Sasuke diam saja, ia sudah hafal aroma ini, seperti akar basah pohon sakura. Ya, gadis di belakangnya itu benar-benar identik dengan musim semi, dari nama hingga aroma tubuhnya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kenapa diam saja?" Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya, ia maju ke depan, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, betapa terkejutnya Sakura kala melihat wajah bonyok Sasuke; ada memar biru di salah satu pelipis pemuda itu, bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Tangan Sakura terulur mengelus sisi wajah Sasuke, lalu tanpa sengaja jempolnya menyentuh sebuah kabel, ia pun mendapati sebelah _earphone_ yang biasanya terpasang di telinga Sasuke itu tergeletak di pundak dan rusak. "Lukamu harus segera diobati. Ayo!"

Sakura sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, hendak mengajak Sasuke ke UKS di sekolahnya, meski sudah sepi, ia yakin tempat kesehatan itu belum tutup, terlebih tadi ada beberapa orang yang pingsan saat festival berlangsung. Namun bukannya menurut, Sasuke malah menahan tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san_." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Besok jangan masuk sekolah."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Hn."

"Sasu―" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibirnya, bibir mereka melekat erat, saling menekan, kecupan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Sakura merasa akan meledak saat itu juga, tak hanya jantungnya yang bertalu semakin kencang, perutnya seolah ada yang mencengkram, menimbulkan sensasi senang.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke dengan kening yang masih menyatu dengan kening Sakura. Wajah pemuda itu memerah, meski tak semerah milik Sakura, bagaimanapun itu ciuman pertamanya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengangguk, memilih menuruti Sasuke, meski masih diselubungi rasa penasaran.

Kemudian, mereka beranjak pulang, karena dibujuk sekeras apapun Sasuke tetap menolak ke UKS, ia beralasan sudah terlalu malam dan akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun batinnya tengah berkecambuk saat ini.

Besok Sasuke akan ke Konoha _Gakuen_ lagi, makhluk-makhluk yang ia hajar dan menghajarnya tadi akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada Sakura dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hanya sehari saja, mengikuti kata Sasuke, namun ia diajak pamannya mengunjungi pertenakan. Tentu saja Sakura menyetujuinya, ia sudah rindu dengan Louis, ayam di pertenakan yang ekornya mengingatkan Sakura pada rambut Sasuke.

Omong-omong, Sakura rindu pada Sasuke. _Bagaimana ya kabarnya?_ Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu dan akan menjadi tiga hari karena Sakura kembali ke sekolah besok. Ia berharap Sasuke masih sering berada di ujung halte, sehingga mereka dapat berjumpa.

"Ra, kok melamum?"

Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati pamannya sedang membawa Louis. "Eh, Louis mau dikemanakan, Inoichi- _jisan_?"

" _Jisan_ akan memotongnya, Ino bilang kau sedang ingin makan ayam, 'kan?" Inoichi tersenyum, merasa bangga menjadi paman yang pengertian. Alkisah, pagi tadi Ino-anaknya, sekaligus sepupu Sakura bilang jika hampir semalam suntuk Sakura mengigau memanggil ayam. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke, Ino menyimpulkan saja kalau dengan memakan ayam dapat menyembuhkan rindu sepupunya terhadap Sasuke.

"JANGAN!" Sakura langsung merebut Louis dari tangan Inoichi, sambil mengelus ekor Louis ia menatap garang pamannya, bak seorang Ibu yang ingin melindungi anaknya.

"Lho, katanya mau makan ayam?" Inoichi mengernyit heran.

"Pokoknya jangan Louis."

"Jadi siapa yang mau dipotong?"

" _Jisan_ saja!"

"Apanya?"

"HEEEEEEE!"

.

.

Siang itu begitu terik, tak banyak orang di jalan, sebagian ruko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan pun banyak yang tutup. Tak mempedulikan itu, Sakura berjalan santai, ia ingin segera sampai di halte.

Hari ini lagi-lagi Sakura pulang cepat, lantaran para guru akan menggelar rapat darurat. Ternyata selama Sakura tidak sekolah telah terjadi baku hantam di sekolah, yang mana melibatkan murid dari sekolah lain, kabar yang Sakura dengar, murid dari sekolah lain itu menusuk salah seorang murid di sekolahnya dengan belati, karena mengenai organ vital, murid tersebut koma saat ini, sedangkan murid dari sekolah lain itu mendekam di penjara.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mendapati halte di depannya itu kosong, tak ada seorang pun termasuk Sasuke. Dengan ragu Sakura melangkah menuju halte itu, ia sedikit kecewa, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

' _Mungkin Sasuke-san masih sekolah_ ,' batin Sakura.

Ya, yang pulang cepat hari ini kan hanya sekolahnya saja. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu, bukan hanya menunggu bus, tetapi juga menunggu Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu sampai sekarang masih menjadi buku tertutup, penuh dengan misteri. Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke, namun ia tidak banyak tahu tentang pemuda tersebut. Kenapa dia selalu berdiri di ujung halte? Bus jurusan mana yang dia naiki? Kenapa dia memakai _earphone_ kalau tidak mendengar suara apapun? Kenapa pemuda itu babak belur saat fesitival kala itu? Kenapa pemuda itu menyuruhnya tidak masuk sekolah?

Kemudian Sakura tertegun.

Apa selama ini Sasuke hanya memberinya harapan palsu saja, membiarkan ia menaruh suka tetapi tidak memberi celah bagi Sakura untuk mengenalnya? Lalu pemuda itu ingin mulai menghindarinya, maka dari itu menyuruhnya tidak masuk sekolah. Apa benar pemikirannya yang demikian?

Sakura menggeleng, sebaiknya ia berhenti dengan spekulasinya, biar bagaimanapun ia belum mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Sasuke, ia tidak mungkin lancang menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

Benar.

 _Omong-omong, kenapa di sini mulai gelap?_ Sakura menengadah, memandang sekelilingnya. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala, banyak orang pulang kerja yang berlalu-lalang. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Ia pun melirik jam tangannya dan terpekik.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah bus berhenti, Sakura pun menaikinya dan duduk di dekat jendela. Sambil bersandar pada jendela, Sakura memandang kosong pada halte itu. _Kemana kau pergi, Sasuke-san?_

.

.

Ini adalah akhir Februari, beberapa hari lagi libur musim dingin tiba. Itu artinya, Sakura tidak akan ke sekolah, tidak akan menunggu bus di halte dan tidak akan menunggu Sasuke di sana sampai menjelang malam, kebiasaan itu datang sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Sasuke seolah menghilang di telan bumi, ia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di ujung halte. Adapun sosok yang mengenakan _earphone_ putih beberapa waktu lalu itu hanya orang lain. Sakura mendesah lelah, ia sama sekali tidak punya kontak Sasuke, jika meminta Sasori-kakaknya Sakura gengsi.

Ya, terlebih ... bagaimana bila ia nanti dikira agresif sekali? Bagaimana jika Sasuke memang sengaja tidak mau menemuinya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah melupakannya? Yang lebih penting, memangnya Sasori-kakaknya mengenal Sasuke, tentu saja Suna _Gakuen_ itu sekolah yang besar, banyak murid di sana, ada sedikit sekali peluang Sasori mengenal Sasuke.

Haah.

Entah untuk yang keberapa, Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Ia merapatkan mantelnya. Senja telah tiba, begitu pula bus yang ia tunggu. Sebelum melangkah menuju bus itu Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lantas ia beranjak, membiarkan benda yang diambilnya tergeletak di bangku halte.

Sakura duduk di dekat jendela, dari sana ia memerhatikan benda putih di bangku halte itu. Ia membeli _earphone_ itu tepat di hari kedua setelah Sasuke tidak muncul lagi di halte, tadinya ia ingin menghadiahkan itu sebagai ganti _earphone_ Sasuke yang rusak. Ia turut merasa bersalah, karena sejak ditinggalkan Sakura ketika festival itu, Sasuke seperti mengalami masalah.

Dengan masih menatap _earphone_ itu, Sakura bergumam lirih. " _Daijoubu desuka, Sasuke-san_?"

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura tersentak, ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk. Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah membawa pengeras suara. " _Yokatta_! Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Pemuda tersebut memamerkan cengirannya.

"APA TIDAK ADA CARA BIASA UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANKU, HEEEEE!" balas Sakura kalap. Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, pemuda di hadapannya itu, Sasori-kakaknya, telah kembali dari asrama ke rumah dan entah belajar darimana, ia selalu membangunkan Sakura dengan heboh.

"Sudahlah, segera mandi dan turun ke bawah." Lalu pemuda itu melengos pergi begitu saja.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya dengan malas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kemudian, ia melakukan yang disuruh Sasori, turun ke bawah.

Kala menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruang tamunya saat ini telah dirombak, dengan beberapa dekorasi; pita dan balon di beberapa sudut. Lalu sebuah kue di tengah meja mencolok perhatian Sakura.

"Ada apa sih di rumah ini?" gumam Sakura seraya menghampiri kue yang dilihatnya. Setelah kedatangan Sasori, rumahnya jadi penuh hal mengejutkan.

"Sakura, _tanjoubi omedetou_!" ucap tiga suara yang berpadu jadi satu.

Sakura berbalik, ia mendapati kakaknya, ibunya dan ayahnya memakai kostum aneh menyerupai ayam. _'He, sekarang apalagi?'_ ringis Sakura dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa hari ulang tahunnya jadi menyebalkan begini?_

"Kenapa kalian memakai kostum aneh seperti itu?"

"Lho bukannya Sakura suka dengan ayam," tutur Mebuki. Disusul Sasori yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari balik tubuhnya.

"Kami baca ini loh, isinya penuh dengan ayam di ujung halte."

"SASORI- _NIIIIIIIII_!" Dengan wajah memerah malu, Sakura mengejar Sasori, berusaha mengambil buku hariannya, namun Sasori begitu gesit menghindar.

Aksi kejar-dikejar itu berlangsung cukup lama, tetapi terpotong suara bel rumah yang berbunyi. Suasana pun menjadi hening, hanya terjadi lempar tatapan dari berbagai warna mata di ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memilih membuka pintu, berhubung jaraknya berdiri paling dekat dengan benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Pintu terbuka.

Sakura menganga.

Seorang pangeran tampan berdiri di depannya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _san_?" Ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya. Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka, pemuda itu masih berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ditambah seringai seksi dia suguhkan. "Bagaimana bisa? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dari aneka pertanyaan yang berkecambuk di benak Sakura, tentang kemana saja pemuda itu pergi dan sebagainya, urung ia ungkapkan, malah pertanyaan itu saja yang terlontar.

"Sakura, ajak tamunya masuk." Itu suara Mebuki dari dalam rumah.

Tersadar atas ketidaksopanannya, Sakura pun mempersilakan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu. Keluarga Sakura tampak antusias melihat kehadiran pemuda itu, Mebuki langsung menyuruhnya duduk. Jadilah saat ini, Sakura dan keluarga ditambah Sasuke duduk mengelilingi meja yang di atasnya masih terdapat kue ulang tahun Sakura.

"Namamu siapa, Nak?" tanya Mebuki.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Sedetik kemudian Kizashi turut bertanya.

"Berapa jumlah saudaramu?"

"Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?"

Orangtua Sakura kompak memberondong pertanyaan untuk Sasuke, lalu, secara bersamaan. "Sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Sakura?"

 _JDEEER_

Seolah ada petir imajinasi dalam benak Sakura saat ini, ah orangtuanya mulai keterlaluan. Ia melirik Sasuke, meski tampangnya masih datar-tenang-kalem-santai bak di pantai, namun ia yakin pemuda itu sedang gugup setengah gila sekarang.

"Sudahlah, _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_. Kalian menakutinya," tutur Sasori menenangkan. "Dia ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman seasramaku, kakaknya seorang guru di sana."

 _EEEEEH!_

Sakura menatap Sasori takjub. _Jadi selama ini kakaknya kenal dengan Sasuke?_ Jadi benar dunia ini hanya seluas daun kelor?

"Hn." Hanya itu saja tanggapan Sasuke, ibarat kata tanda persetujuan terhadap apa yang Sasori ucapkan.

Mebuki dan Kizashi mengangguk paham, lalu Mebuki menangkap gelagat tidak nyamannya Sakura. Sebagai ibu yang peka, ia paham apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Sayang, kita ke atas yuk, Sasori juga, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu berdua."

Sebenarnya Kizashi ingin protes dan tetap mengawasi di sana, tetapi dirinya dan Sasori ditarik paksa Mebuki ke atas. Sebelum itu, Mebuki mengerling pada Sakura, memberinya lampu hijau.

"Akhirnya kita berdua saja," seru Sakura sambil mengembuskan napas lega. Ia melirik Sasuke dan melihat pemuda itu melempar sebuah seringai. Ooh tidak, ia salah menggunakan kosakata. "Ma-maksudku tidak ada pengganggu sekarang."

"Jadi?"

Bukannya pudar, seringai Sasuke justru bertambah lebar, jadilah Sakura gelagapan. "Sa-Sasuke- _san_ salah paham, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak berpikiran nganu, kok." Eh, apa yang barusan ia ucapkan? _Shannaro_! Sakura menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Sasuke, hilang sudah harga dirinya.

"Aa." Tak banyak tanggapan Sasuke, sepertinya ia cukup paham dengan kondisi Sakura.

Setelah itu hening menghampiri mereka. Hingga lima menit berlalu, hanya ada detik jarum jam yang mengisi kesunyian. Sampai akhirnya. "A-ano, Sasuke- _san_."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke diam, namun Sakura tahu Sasuke tetap mendengarkan. Jadi ia pun melanjutkan. "Kau pergi kemana saja? Kenapa tidak bilang apapun padaku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Jeda sejenak. "Apa kau pergi karena aku?"

"Hn." Sakura sadar jika itu artinya adalah benar.

Mengenyahkan rasa malu sebelumnya, Sakura pun mendongak, menatap langsung bola kelereng Sasuke. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong!" sahut Sakura kelewat cepat. "Aku bahkan mencium bau sesuatu yang kausembunyikan." Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. "Katakan padaku, apa itu!"

Sasuke mendengus geli (sedikit sekali) sehingga mampu membuat Sakura terpaku, ia masuk begitu jauh ke dalam gelombang pesona Sasuke. _Check_.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini ada di halte."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu benda itu, kemudian Sasuke, setelahnya benda itu, beberapa kali ia melakukannya sebelum membuka suara. "Bagaimana bisa?" _Earphone_ putih yang ia letakkan di halte ada di tangan yang tepat sekarang. "Tapi maksudku selain itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan lagi."

"Sakura." Cara Sasuke memanggil namanya, sungguh melodi terindah yang pernah Sakura dengar. "Terima kasih," lanjut Sasuke.

Dengan pandangan mata yang saling bersirobok, Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada tatapan Sasuke, tatapan yang sarat akan hal yang hangat, seperti ... kasih sayang.

Mungkinkah?

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum tulus, hatinya menghangat. Ia tak lagi menuntut penjelasan Sasuke, bila memang sudah waktunya, Sakura yakin pemuda itu akan berbagi dengannya. Karena perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, seperti terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasuke...- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Menuruti kata Sasuke, Sakura pun mendekatinya. Lalu pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Seolah itu tanda Sasuke memberi izin untuk panggilan barunya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia pribadi tidak mengerti. Ia merasa hanya melakukan hal yang tepat, meski harga dirinya sempat menolak. Selama beberapa bulan ini ia bertindak tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, ia sempat kehilangan pengendalian diri, menusuk orang dan hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang. Itu ia lakukan hanya karena sosok itu merendahkan nama Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dalam beberapa pekan menarik atensinya. Sasuke tidak menyesal meski ia sempat mendekam di penjara sebelum sosok yang koma karena ia tusuk mencabut tuntutannya. Sebab bila itu demi Sakura, Sasuke selalu merasa ... tepat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _daisuki_."

Selesai.

.

.

.

Sepenggal kisah yang tertinggal :

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Suara terompet terdengar, disusul bunyi biola yang merdu, ditambah panci (entah darimana) yang ditabuh memenuhi kamar asrama nomor 238 itu. Seorang pemuda _babyface_ sekali lagi berteriak. "SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Dengan wajah merengut kesal, ogah-ogahan Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melempar _death glare_ pada tiga orang teman sekamarnya.

"Cih, _baka_ ," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Naruto, salah seorang teman akrab Sasuke menjewer telinganya. "Pantas saja kau tidak laku-laku, bangun saja susah!" Dua tahun lamanya sejak mereka sekamar, memang Sasuke-lah yang paling sulit dibangunkan, mereka mencoba berbagai cara, sampai harus heboh setiap pagi hanya untuk membangunkan satu ayam pemalas saja.

"Haah, kau seperti adikku saja," tutur Sasori, pemuda _babyface_ itu. "Eh, tunggu, mungkin adikku memang tulang rusukmu. Kalian sama-sama sulit dibangunkan."

"Tuh, _Teme_! Sana jadi tulang punggung adiknya Sasori, sepertinya cocok."

Sasori kemudian melirik Kiba, pemuda yang tadi menabuh panci. Lekas ia tarik sebuah _earphone_ putih yang sedang pemuda itu pakai. "Pakai ini, jimat ini akan ampuh menarik adikku."

"Cih." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecih, ia yakin wajah tampannya sudah cukup menarik, tak perlu jimat atau apapun.

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke kamar mandi, diiringi Sasori yang berkhotbah. "Kau tahu halte terdekat dari Konoha _Gakuen_ , kan, tunggu adikku di situ, jangan duduk, kau berdiri saja dan pakai jimatnya biar macho."

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa, namun ia menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan sesepuh kamarnya. Pada akhirnya, ia sampai membolos sekolah karena ketagihan berdiri di ujung halte untuk bertemu malaikat cantik adiknya iblis Sasori.

.

.

 **Story's words** : 4951

 **A/N** : Akhirnya, kamu, iya kamu, sampai juga di bagian ini! Terima kasih ya sudah mampir. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Beginilah persembahanku untuk BTC V, mana punyamu? Hehehe.

Lots of love,

Tsumugi


End file.
